fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Moff
A Grand Moff is the Regional Governor of an Oversector. These sectors, also called Priorty Sectors, are locations that are of special intrest to the Emperor. These inculde the Death Star and Earth, the Imperial capital. Some Moffs like Grand Moff Willuff Tarkin hold authority over mutiple Oversectors. .]] =Power and Authority of Grand Moffs= Grand Moffs recive drasctially increased authority, military forces, and funding in order to control their eighty-two hundred sector Oversector. The position of Oversector governor is the sixth highest in the Galactic Empire after the Galactic Emperor, Supreme Commander, Grand Vizier, and Grand Admiral. The Emperor himself appoints the Grand Moffs, as he does appoints Moffs. Grand Moffs are personally appointed by the Emperor, but the Emperor apporved for Imperial Advisor Ars Dangor to promote Willuff Tarkin from Moff to Grand Moff. The Grand Moffs report directly to the Emperor and competes for his favor. The Grand Moffs are higher in authority then Moffs, and the Moffs report directly to the Grand Moffs. Grand Moffs control large regions of space, Willuff Tarkin controlling Oversector Outer, and Grand Moff Hissa controlling the Banes Oversector. Imperial Advisors are more presgitous then Grand Moffs and closer to the Imperial seat of power on Earth. However, they have much less power then Grand Moffs, while they advise the Emperor and do his simple tasks, Grand Moffs control large Oversectors and have large amounts of authority. Grand Moffs have a vast amount of resources. They have control and channelment of all militiary resources in their Oversector. Grand Moffs control military forces, and serve as the highest commanding officers in an Oversector government. The Regional Governor of an Oversector can overule sectoral Moffs and their governments, as well ones of planets. A Grand Moff controls all politcal resources within their Oversector, and control all transporation within their Oversector, inculding portions of major trade routes running through their Oversector. A Grand Moff has ultimate authority over their Oversector government, appoints all Oversector officers, control their Oversector's colonies, protectorates, puppet states any, governorships, presence worlds any, and posts and academies, and supervise sectoral and planetary governments. Grand Moffs can order atrocities on any of its Oversector worlds if it thinks there is Rebel activity or thoughts on that world. They also control their regional economies, and can issue, repel, and change Oversector laws and decrees. =History= The rank of Grand Moff was created by recommendation of Wilhuff Tarkin as part of his Tarkin Doctrine submission to the Emperor. It was an attempt to cope with the problems of increasing Rebel activity across Sector lines. His promotion further came with assignment to the Death Star project. The rank suffered the first in a series of scandals when Grand Moff Trachta joined with others in an attempted coup d'état against the Emperor. The plot failed and the treachorous Grand Moffs were executed for their betrayal. This would not be the end of their plotting since the Emperor suspected correct that Grand Moff Tarkin also held ambitions towards the throne. =List of Grand Moffs= Grand Moff Argon Grand Moff Bartam Grand Moff Vilim Disra Grand Moff Dunhausen Grand Moff Dureya Grand Moff Orman Grand Moff Gann Grand Moff Lynch Hauser Grand Moff Bertroff Hissa Grand Moff Ardus Kaine Grand Moff Kintaro Grand Moff Muzzer Grand Moff Nivers Grand Moff Ravik Grand Moff Selit Grand Moff Tanniel Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin Grand Moff Tharil Tavira Grand Moff Thistleborn Grand Moff Rufaan Tigellinus Grand Moff Trachta Grand Moff Traeda Grand Moff Nox Vellam Grand Moff Gerald Weizel Grand Moff Wilkadon Grand Moff Quille Grand Moff Siralt Grand Moff Morlish Veed Category:Fan Fiction